1. Technical Field
This application relates to validating association of client devices with authenticated clients.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer networks, and in particular Wide Area Networks (WANs) such as the Internet, provide opportunities for the misuse and abuse of communications traveling over the network. For example, two users (e.g., a human user and an enterprise server) communicating via the WAN may have their communications intercepted and/or altered. Also, it is possible for one user to misrepresent his, her, or its identity to another user.
Thus, there is a need for both privacy and authentication between users of the network communicating with one another. In other words, users should be able to rely on the fact that their transmissions will not be intercepted or altered, and that transmissions from someone purporting to be a particular user do in fact originate from that user.
Uses for the Internet and the World Wide Web are continually increasing, and have expanded into “secure” areas. Further, as the size and diversity of the Internet grows, so do the devices and applications that use the network. Originally, network applications such as web browsers, terminal clients, and e-mail readers were the only programs accessing the Internet. Now, almost every new device or application has a networking component, whether it is to obtain content, updates, manage licensing, or report usage statistics.
Existing computer systems typically employ a variety of security-related functions for protection against potentially harmful user activity. For example, user authentication is often employed which requires a user to provide a password or other credentials which establishes the user's identity and protects against the possibility of an intruder or fraudster masquerading as an authorized user and engaging in harmful activity. Another type of function, referred to as access control, enforces limitations on the activities that authorized users can engage in. In one common example, access controls may be placed on certain storage devices or file system directories so that only certain users are permitted to access the data therein. Such access controls can serve to protect sensitive data from being accidentally deleted or used for an improper purpose by a user who has no legitimate need for access to the data.
However, it will be appreciated that existing security functions may not always provide adequate protection against certain types of harmful activity. For example, the password of a user may be compromised enabling an intruder or fraudster to engage in harmful activities.
It will also be known by those skilled in the art that so-called phising or phishing attacks are also a substantial threat. A phishing attack usually involves an attacker or fraudster fooling the user to exchange secret data such as the log-on details. The attacker, a man-in-the-middle, uses the transmitted authentication data thereafter or simultaneously to affect a log-on procedure under the identity of the attacked authorized user and misuse the user's rights.